Le Noel de Tegomass
by Darkie59
Summary: Tego attend Noel avec impatience! Fic toute choupie pour Noel


SURPRISE! Voilà une toute mini fic pour Noel! Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!

En 2014 je compte bien continuer à publier alors à bientôt! Mangez bien, ne buvez pas trop mais surtout profitez de votre famille et de vos amis. Il faut apprécier ce genre d'instant avec nos proches!

Merci pour vos commentaires!

* * *

Noël, période préférée des enfants et donc de Tegoshi. Plus le jour approchait et plus il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de découvrir ce que son petit ami lui avait offert.

Bien sûr, ayant une idée précise du cadeau qu'il voulait il avait semé quelques indices par-ci par-là dans l'appartement. Il y faisait aussi de petites allusions innocentes au détour d'une conversation. Pour que le message soit plus clair il avait même rédigé une lettre au père Noël qu'il avait laissé « par mégarde » traîner sur la table du salon.

Hélas, quoi qu'il fasse, Masuda ne semblait pas avoir décrypté les signes. Peu importe la méthode employée il semblait hermétique à tous les messages subliminaux de son petit ange blond.

On était maintenant à un peu plus de dix jours du fameux moment le plus important de l'année et Yuya désespérait de plus en plus.

Afin d'obtenir ce vingt-cinq décembre rêvé il en avait même parlé à Keii mais celui-ci avait préféré ne rien entendre. C'était un mauvais leader ! Un égoïste sans cœur.

En refusant d'intervenir Keiichiro fut puni, Tego ne lui demanda plus rien pendant deux jours. Oui pour le cadet il s'agissait bien d'une sanction terrible. Ne pas servir sa splendeur c'était perdre un honneur extraordinaire.

Au final ça n'a pas semblé gêner le traître plus que ça.

Shige n'était pas très utile dans ces moments-là. Il préférait déclarer directement qu'il ne s'en mêlerai pas. Ça lui évitait des crises d'hystérie et il pouvait continuer sa vie tranquillement.

Avant Ryo aurait été un allié parfait. Maintenant Tego se voyait mas courir vers sa loge pour lui demander une quelconque aide. Ils continuaient de se parler de temps en temps mais Massu n'appréciait plus trop de traîner avec lui. Peut être que Yuya était stupide mais il préférait ne pas contrarier son petit ami pour des bêtises.

Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de faire confiance à son copain et surtout de continuer les allusions comme actuellement.

Ils étaient juste à deux dans la loge alors c'était la période idéale.

Chéri...

Oui mon cœur ?

Je peux venir dans tes bras ?

Pas besoin de demander mon ange. C'est ta place réservée.

Je t'aime mon ourson.

Moi aussi mon chaton.

Ce genre de discussion pouvait écœurer en une seconde toutes les personnes normalement constituées.

Dis mon doudou...

Quoi ma petite fleur ?

Tu sais ma lettre au père Noël...

Oui mon chou ?

Je l'avais laissé sans faire exprès sur la table.

Oui je sais ma grenouille.

Est ce que... tu l'as lu ?

Bien sûr que non ma souris ! Je ne suis pas le père Noël donc je ne me suis pas permis de la lire !

Oh... C'est bien...

Yuya avait atteint un désespoir profond. Comment pouvait il avoir un petit ami aussi honnête ?

Et... Tu sais déjà quoi m'offrir à Noël ?

Oui mon papillon ! Tout est déjà prêt et je suis certain que tu vas aimer.

Hum...

Tegoshi en doutait mais il se contenta de déposer un baiser sur le bout du nez de son chéri.

Le vingt-quatre décembre le cadet devait se rendre à une séance photo pendant que Masuda restait au calme à la maison. Il en profita pour tout préparer. Loin d'être stupide il avait compris depuis longtemps le manège de sa moitié et s'amusait depuis des semaines de son comportement enfantin.

A un peu plus de vingt-trois heures il entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure et il finit de mettre en place les derniers détails.

A la fois fatigué et excité comme une puce Tego entra dans son salon. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes sauf celle de la chambre. Il se précipita en priant pour que le père Noël est exaucé son vœu.

En rentrant il le vit. Son Masuda était allongé sur leur lit, seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir avec un gros nœud autour du cou. Avec un sourire éclatant il lui déclara :

Joyeux Noël mon ange. Je suis tout à toi.

Merci père Noël et joyeux Noël !


End file.
